Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/N
__NOWYSIWYG__ N30KID *Do You Know? NachT RifTer *The Windigo Narcissistic Narwhals I'm a fairly new, probably amateur, and hopefully decent writer. So, by all means, edit my work (I would like to know what it is that you edited, so let me know). All edits are appreciated. *A Restless Night NaughtyBeaver *Christmas Parade Naheenanajah *Trust NawfSide817 * The Scarface VHS Tape * Lil Wayne's Secret * Nightmare In Alief * Fatal Attraction * The School * The Last Dance Nck127 *Reflections Are Funny Things Ne0theBro Hidden Necrai *Pain the Reaper Necrosanity ... You really expect some poetic prose to coincide with my series of beloved stories? Go fuck yourself. ;D *Spiral into Insanity *The Ultimate Problem Solver NecroticLasceration *The Ragged Man *Shylock's Demand Nelfen *I've Been to Hell Neo1223 If your editing my pasta. Please don't change it much. Unless it has a part that doesn't Make sense. Like a NES playing a genesis game. or it has TERRIBLE grammar or Fragment Problems, like Just Smile. My first serious pasta. (Thanks Cleric) *Just Smile *Your Greatest Enemy *Daddy's Bird *Earthquake Neriza *Crossover *Go Forth! *Obsessive *Of Men and Beasts *The Truth *93064th Goodbye Ness'sNightmare12 *Chewie Netherstorm *The blank cartridge Nevin39 *Slenderman's Song *NightShade *The Monster Within NevetS_lletxA *Cloud Nine *Shawn Walker Incident, The NeveRsLeePme12 If I've done any grammical mistakes please don't hesitate to edit. English isn't my first language so any needed editing is appreciated. Also, if in any way I can make my stories and theories better tell me as soon as you can. I'm very new so all feedback is also thanked. Horror and Our Obsessesion for It All You Have To Say Is Sorry, For It Knows Where You Are NicholaiThe3rd *A True Story of My Nightmare Creature Nezzumi Just a new writer trying to make the world he lives in a touch more creepy than he found it. Also, if you do any edits, please tell me what, just so I know. Also, any help on how to improve my writing is always encouraged. =] *Seeking Madness NickThompson I write stories for fun. If you like my stuff or want to edit, just drop a comment on my page :) *Log-154 NickelSK7 I'm a normal n00b here, very young, but I'm a champion essay writer. I have been banned for a few days because of my failure to understand normal rules of the Wiki, because of my age. If I have a chance to apologize to ClericOfMadness, I will. *Don't Blink *A Trip to the City *It's Just There *Dreams & Nightmares Night The Assassin *The VHS Tape NightGhost160th *Jessica's Heart *I Walk These Woods Nightmare Bearer Criticism is always welcomed and wanted. *Cult of Knives *Hecate Island *Under the Cape Nikeas *War of Mikocentia Ninjaofdarkness55 *Terror-Bytes Ninjaxez101 * Grease the Wheels NineNotesKnives I'm just a n00b with a slight problem with insanity, so my stories/poems are always disturbing, creepy and/or bloody, if you want to fix or add to the page, tell me, then when give the ok, add only, NOT change or delete the already present content, thanks *Detroot NimhShambler *313 West Main Street Nocte Creatura Nocte Creatura NoelCanHazKeeboward *The Prison Nommehzombies I think any good story can have a great plot twist if it is written and performed well enough. The stories below are a mix match of reviews, some say they are excellent, and some say they are dull and boring. But, that is for you to decide. * Stupid Spam Mail (POTM Award Winner) * Diamonds * Apparitions * Valentine * A Raven (POTM Nominate) * Second Honeymoon Noodle killer *Bus stop Beast NoOneWillForget *Mr. Joy (first one, would be very nice if I'll receive some feedback) Normanbates *Dil's Origin *Jebediah's Vision *The Circuit *What More Is There For Us? *Room 308 Notcreepypasta *Changing Nintendo Card (Gets less scary in the end...) *Creepypasta Puzzle (A creepypasta that tests your sense of history.) *Creepypasta Puzzle 2 (See previous.) *Focus Punch 560 (Sequel to Attract 587502.) *Berry Powder (More of a fan-fiction than a creepypasta, isn't it?) *Oshawott Gore-met (No offense on Oshawott.) *The Custom Devil (This one is the best.) (The sidenotes are by Notcreepypasta.) Notdavidbowie *OpenPeggle Not-so-innocent-vicitim-nikki *The Commercial *Footsteps above the House Noughtshayde *The Footprints This is my first creepypasta, and the shortest story I have ever written. Feedback would be nice. *The Color, White My second attempt at fridge horror. I think I pulled it off rather well. Once again, feedback would really really be appreciated. Check out my first story, too! Nukleahboy I wrote Die Before You Sleep, but I don't know how anyone would feel about me claiming it. Whoever published it, if you have no problem with me claiming it, just leave me a message. If you compare the writing style to the style of my newest story, you'll see the similarity. I've just gotten a bit more skilled. *Conscience NurseGlitter *Dr. Sklee: Etiquette of a Madman *Dr. Sklee: Etiquette of a Madman -Part 2- *Dr. Sklee: Etiquette of a Madman -Part 3: Final- Nutmeg3 Hi! I'm a Vocaloid and a Mario fan! My original stories will be posted here! Please enjoy! *Revenge on Mario *Anger of Kamui Gakupo Nyxson *Leonard's Pumpkins *Serena *I Have You Back *I Hate You Nutter Butter *Scrawler Category:Meta